1. Field of the Invention
A device for testing the cables of a chaff-flare adapter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently military aircraft employ chaff-flares which are fired to confuse enemy missiles. These devices are ejected from the plane by a system which is electrically actuated. The chaff-flares are loaded in a downward facing recess formed in the plane and which has a plurality of electrical contacts for providing actuating current. Prior to loading, the fireing system and contacts must be tested to determine if sufficient current is obtainable when the firing system is on and if no current is present on the contacts when the firing system is off.
Devices are employed for carrying out these tests, however, installation and removal of the prior devices is time consuming. For installation, the prior devices must be fitted up into the recess and secured with threaded members individually tightened with a hex wrench. For removal, the procedure is reversed. As can be understood, installation and removal can be a very tedious operation particularly in cold weather when one is required to wear gloves.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 30,454, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,315, discloses and claims a new and useful apparatus for testing a chaff-flare firing system which avoids the above problems.